


Duet

by mindingmyownbusiness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Karaoke, Singing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindingmyownbusiness/pseuds/mindingmyownbusiness
Summary: You’ve just figured out that the mysterious voice you hear singing through the vents is none other than the Winter Soldier himself. Now the only question is, what do you do with this newfound information?





	Duet

Stripping off the last of your combat gear with an exaggerated groan you tossed it in the corner of your bathroom on top of an embarrassingly large pile of dirty clothes.  _ Guess I know how I’ll be spending my weekend. _ You started the shower, setting it as hot as you could stand and spent several minutes just letting the heat and the steam relax your tired muscles.  _ Note to self: thank Tony for the endless supply of hot water in this place. _ You grudgingly went through the motions of washing the last remnants of the mission from your skin and hair, more eager than ever to collapse into the comfort of your bed. 

Shutting off the water you reached for your towel, the details of the mission swimming through your mind. You started absentmindedly humming along with the singing coming from…  _ wait, singing..? I didn’t… where is that coming from…? _

**It's all the same, only the names will change**

**Everyday, it seems we're wastin' away...**

**Another place, where the faces are so cold,**

**I drive all night, just to get back home**

**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**

**I'm wanted, dead or alive**

**Wanted.. dead or alive**

Looking around for the source of the sound you quickly realized it was coming from the vents.  _ Wow, whoever that is they are  _ _ really _ _ good. _ You smiled to yourself, listening until the voice gradually faded away.  _ Looks like someone on the team has a hidden talent. But who…? _

It didn’t take long to figure out, especially with FRIDAY’s helpful assistance. With your room being at the far end of the floor your bathroom and the bathroom for the person across the hall were positioned right next to each other, much closer in proximity than anyone else’s. It had to be him. Freaking Bucky Barnes. You felt your cheeks warm just at the thought of him. There was no denying you harbored an attraction for the supersoldier.  _ Strong, protective, a gentleman, and now I find out the man can sing? Is there anything he can’t do? _ Sighing you flopped down across your bed, Bucky’s crooning voice filling your thoughts as exhaustion finally claimed you and you fell fast asleep.

* * *

Training had been super intense that morning. You appreciated the new moves Nat was teaching you but that didn’t ake your muscles hurt any less. Desperate for a shower you decided to skip breakfast and just grab a snack instead before heading to your room. As you entered the kitchen you saw Bucky rummaging around in the fridge, humming quietly to himself.

“Hey Barnes, toss me a bottle of water?” Grabbing an energy bar from the pantry you turned and saw that Bucky hadn’t moved. “Buck?” Still nothing. You raised your voice slightly. “Bucky!”  _ Is he ignoring me or what? _ After a moment of hesitation you stepped close enough to poke him in his ribs causing him to jump and hit his head against the fridge door.

“Dammit! What the hell..?” He gingerly rubbed the back of his head with his flesh hand and yanked out his earbuds with the other. “You know (Y/N), it’s never a good idea to sneak up on an assassin. Not if you value life and limb.” He was trying his best to hold a serious face but you could see just a hint of a smirk edging in.

“And here I thought it was impossible to sneak up on you. I would say my skills are improving but that would be a lie.” You smiled apologetically, gesturing towards his earbuds which were still pumping out the faint strains of something. “Sounds like maybe you were really into whatever you were listening to…?” 

“Huh? Oh, right…” He pulled his phone from his pocket and paused the music. “Yeah, Shuri set me up with this music app and Steve and Sam have been making some suggestions. Just trying to get caught up ya know.” He shrugged his shoulders, scrolling through his playlists.

“Hey, um I have that app too... If you want I could share some playlists with you?” You bit your lip feeling shy all of a sudden.

“Ah.. yeah, yeah I’d like that.” Bucky handed you his phone with a small smile and you made sure the two of you were connected through the app.

“I’ll see what I can put together for you then.” You grabbed your stuff and headed for the door, smiling like crazy once you rounded the corner on your way to your room and a much needed hot shower.

A few minutes and several gallons of water later you heard it again, the beautiful baritone of a certain handsome brunette floating out of the vents...

**Do I look lonely?**

**I see the shadows on my face,**

**People have told me I don't look the same...**

**Maybe I lost weight,**

**I'm playing hooky with the best of the best,**

**Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it, too**

_ A girl could get used to this. _ You grinned, taking your time drying off so you could enjoy every single note.

* * *

_ I shouldn’t feel weird, right? Just because I’m actively trying to figure out when Bucky is going to be showering so I can eavesdrop on him singing? Hahaha, that’s not creepy at ALL. _ You groaned and buried your face in your hands at the breakfast table. This was an argument you’ve been having with yourself for weeks. It was almost as if you’d become addicted to his voice, the more you listened the more you wanted and if you were being honest with yourself, the more you listened the more you wished he was singing to you.. for you. And it had only gotten worse when he started singing songs from the playlists you’d been sending him.  _ I swear if he sings Shawn Mendes again I’m gonna need a cold shower to follow my regular shower. _

“Hey (Y/N), you ready for our run?” Thankful that your mental conflict was interrupted by the Captain you nodded your head and hopped up to do a few stretches. For once you were looking forward to a good run. The days had finally started to turn cooler and there was just something about fall transitioning into winter that excited you and made you want to get out in it. Way more motivating than running in hundred degree heat for sure, not that Steve noticed with all the supersoldier benefits he ended up with. “Good. Bucky and Sam are gonna meet us downstairs.”

_ Cool weather and a rear view of the Winter Soldier? Now that’s something I can get behind. _ You giggled quietly to yourself, earning a curious glance from Steve as you entered the elevator. “Just um, something funny Nat told me earlier. You know her, so funny…” You smiled weakly and cringed inwardly but fortunately Steve was distracted by your arrival at the ground floor. The four of you exchanged brief good mornings, not wasting any time before you literally hit the ground running. You and Sam paired off behind Steve and Bucky, soon finding your groove, laughing together every time you got lapped by Steve on Sam’s left and Bucky on your right. After about an hour of this you and Sam headed back to the tower to hit the showers. As you stepped into your bathroom you couldn’t help but smile thinking of how by the time you were done Bucky would surely be starting his own shower and you couldn’t wait to hear his song choice today.

Wrapping your towel around you, you paused, sure you had heard something... but no.  _ Great, now my mind has decided to play tricks on me. _ Shaking your head you turned to head back into your room but you just couldn’t stop yourself from gravitating back towards the vent, leaning against the wall just under the opening. You closed your eyes, letting your head fall back against the smooth surface.  _ What are you doing (Y/N)… just go get ready already, he’s probably not even in… there…? _ Your face slowly morphed from a mask of frustration into one of absolute awe as the first strains of one of your favorite songs of all time floated through the vent and into your ears.

**Hmm-mm-mm-mm... Baby it's cold outside,**

**Hmm-mm-mm-mm... But baby it's cold outside,**

**Hmm-mm-mm-mm-mm... Been hoping you'd drop in,**

**Hmm-mm-mm-mm... I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice…**

You slowly slid down the wall, sitting on the floor and smiling wider than you had in quite awhile, humming along at first but slowly slipping into the lyrics with practiced ease:

**_(My mother will start to worry)_ ** **Beautiful, what’s your hurry,**

**_(My father will be pacing the floor)_ ** **Listen to the fireplace roar,**

**_(So really I'd better scurry)_ ** **Beautiful please don't hurry,**

**_(Well maybe just a half a drink more)_ ** **Put some records on while I pour…**

Getting lost in the music you imagined what it would be like for you to be singing with Bucky for real, in person. You could see it so clearly, you and Bucky, bundled up together in a nest of blankets and pillows in front of a roaring fire while snow fell outside.  _ What I wouldn’t give… _ You smiled at how easily your voices fit together, your volume gradually increasing as you got more and more into the song:

**_(The neighbors might think)_ ** **Baby it's bad out there,**

**_(Say what's in this drink)_ ** **No cabs to be had out there,**

**_(I wish I knew how)_ ** **Your eyes are like starlight now,**

**_(To break this spell)_ ** **I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell,**

**_(I ought to say no no)_ ** **Mind if I move in closer,**

**_(At least I'm going to say I tried)_ ** **What's the sense of hurting my pride,**

**_(I really can't stay)_ ** **Baby don't hold out,**

**_Baby it's cold outside!_ **

Your eyes flew open and you froze, suddenly realizing that your voice was the only one singing that last line.  _ Oh no no no no… _ Scrambling to your feet you held your breath, listening for any sound that might reassure you that Bucky didn’t hear you but you were only met with silence. You cursed inwardly, wringing your hands and pacing around your room.  _ Maybe… maybe he doesn’t know it’s me?  _ You groaned out loud. _ Oh who am I kidding he’s totally gonna figure it out. Okay, okay... let’s not get hysterical now, I mean, what’s the worst that could happen?  _ You took a deep breath only to release another defeated groan.  _ Well he could be super pissed and never speak to me again. Okay, yeah that pretty much sucks.  _

Completely wrapped up in your thoughts you barely registered the persistent knocking at your door, absently crossing the room to open it. “Alright, alright I’m coming! Seriously can’t a girl go through a crisis in peace…?” That last word died on your lips and was followed by what could only be described as a very undignified squeak as your eyes took in the sight of one James Buchanan Barnes, slightly out of breath and standing in your doorway. He was shirtless and wearing  _ Jesus take the wheel _ only a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet, wet enough that drops were randomly falling onto his very muscular and  _ did I already mention this well let me say it again _ very naked chest, lazily travelling the length of his torso down past his abs to…  _ SNAP OUT OF IT WOMAN! Quit being a perv and look at his face! _

Meeting his eyes you felt the butterflies in your tummy start to churn. “B-Bucky..? Hey, um what are you--?”

“That was you, wasn’t it?” His words rushed out at you, tinged with just enough of a sense of urgency to kick those butterflies in your stomach into a frenzy.

“I, um, what do you, I-I mean what are you talking about?” Your efforts at keeping the nervousness out of your voice were failing and you couldn’t stop your fingers from fidgeting.

Bucky took a second to look down the hallway then stepped into your room, lowering his voice. “Just now?” Your attempt at a clueless face only made him roll his eyes. “Singing, in the shower? That was you, right?”

You swallowed nervously, looking away as you realized it was pointless to keep trying to deny it. You nodded slightly, your worry bleeding into your voice now. “Are.. are you mad at me? I-I haven’t told anyone I swear!”

He shook his head slightly, rubbing his hand over his face with a sigh, “Geez doll, no... I’m not mad, I’m not... I don’t know what I am…”

Now that the truth was out your word vomit just kept coming. “I just..  **I love it when you sing** . You sound so good and you know the words to like everything and---”

“Wait…” Bucky narrowed his eyes. “ Exactly how long have you been listening to me sing in the shower?”

You cringed but it was too late now. “Um… a few months?” Bucky just stared at you with his mouth hanging open. “I know, I know, I should have said something and now that it’s all coming out I realize I totally invaded your privacy but.. ugh what was I supposed to do? Barge over there and tell you to stop? Now that, that would be the real crime.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say doll, nobody was ever supposed to hear me anyway.”

“Are you kidding? Bucky you are amazing, like super talented. Four chair turn on The Voice good, I swear!” Before you could talk yourself out of it you reached up to cup his jaw, gently turning his head so his eyes met yours. “Hey, music is obviously a part of you. I get that you’re not ready to share it with everyone and I respect that. But… I’m not gonna apologize for not saying something. I meant what I said,  **I love it when you sing.** ”

“Well.. thanks, doll.” Smiling down at you Bucky leaned in for a hug but immediately jumped back, looking you up and down as if just now realizing that both of you were barely covered. “Holy hell doll you, you’re just in a… and I’m only… I, uh..” He was getting more and more flustered by the second and it was all you could do to suppress your giggles. 

“Wow... I didn’t know a blush could go that far Barnes. Eyes up here, soldier.” Bucky’s eyes shot back up to yours, wide as saucers and his body super tense like he might dart any second. “Relax Buck, it’s fine, promise. Listen, how about we both put more clothes on and you let me take you out to lunch as my way of making amends. We can even go to that diner you’ve been dying to try. Deal?” 

It took him a second but to your relief he relaxed, that lopsided smile that you loved finally making an appearance. “Deal, but I’m driving.”

* * *

“So karaoke night, huh? What brought this on (Y/N)?” Natasha slid into the seat next to you as the crowd erupted in cheers for Tony’s rendition of The Clash’s  _ Should I Stay or Should I Go _ . 

“Come on, do I really need a reason to plan a night out with my friends?” You bumped Nat’s shoulder and she smiled at you over her drink. “Plus, who doesn’t love karaoke? I mean, you can’t let a little thing like total humiliation get in the way of having a good time.”

“I’m all in,” Sam shouted from across the table. “It’s been way too long since we all got together outside of a world ending event. Heck, you even got Barnes to leave the tower for once. Where is he anyway? Don’t tell me he’s skipped out early.”

Before you can answer the music for the next singer starts. Everyone’s attention is turned back toward the stage where a tall, muscular man is sitting on a stool. A curtain of hair is obscuring most of his face and a distinctive metal arm is glinting in the spotlight.

**Now I've, had the time of my life,**

**No I’ve never felt like this before.**

**Yes I swear, it's the truth,**

**And I owe it all to you--**

“Holy sh--” Sam looks at you, then back to the stage, then back to you, his mouth trying to form words but failing.

“Pick your jaw up off the floor, birdman.” Grinning like the cat that got the cream you patted him on the cheek. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I believe that’s my cue.” 

**_'Cause I've, had the time of my life,_ **

**_And I owe it all to you..._ **

Bucky takes your hand, helping you onstage then kissing your knuckles with a wink and a smile.

**I've been waiting for so long,**

**Now I've finally found someone to stand by me.**

**_We saw the writing on the wall,_ **

**_As we felt this magical fantasy._ **

**_Now with passion in our eyes,_ **

**_There's no way we could disguise it secretly._ **

**_So we take each other's hand,_ **

**_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_ **

Being up there with Bucky, singing your heart out, you swore you’d never been happier. And you were so glad you finally convinced him that this was the perfect way to tell everyone that you were officially together.

**Just remember**

**_You're the one thing,_ ** **I can't get enough of**

**_So I'll tell you something,_ ** **_This could be love_ **

**_Because I've, had the time of my life,_ **

**_No I never felt this way before._ **

**_Yes I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you…_ **

As the song ended Bucky pulled you into his arms, kissing you breathless until the whoops and hollering from your friends and teammates had you both laughing too hard to continue. “I love you, doll,” Bucky pressed his forehead to yours, grinning from ear to ear.

“I love you too, partner,” you kissed him once more before dragging him off the stage and over to where everyone was impatiently waiting to congratulate you both.


End file.
